


10 Things Winry Rockbell Does When She's Alone

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5th Character Down Lets Gooooo, Headcanon, My humor is broken, Where did it go, Winry shanks fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: OKOK LETS GO LETS GO 10 THINGS WINRY DOES WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIt's my top 10 list but anime and Winry.I think my humor broke.Used my brain too much today
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	10 Things Winry Rockbell Does When She's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> IM HYPE RIGHT NOW LETS DO THIS I'll be out of ideas after the first one.
> 
> Update: Ran out of ideas on the third one

1) Make automail for toys  
Specifically barbies, action figues, and stuffed animals. She'd make them out of paper mache, wooden popsicle sticks, silver paint, and hot glue.

2) Cuts up tissues  
Hear me out, she doesn't just cut up tissues for no reason. She cuts them up into little petal-type-shapes and glues them onto a post-it note to make little flowers.

3) Paint a pair of jeans  
Sounds weird but here's my idea, every moth on the 3th she'd paint a little square on a pair of jeans. She's been doing this for years and they're almost done. They don't even fir her at this point but she's still going.

4) Make music  
She definitely like taps her foot on the floor or something when she's working. She'd probably work on something (like automail) in rhythm so it sounds like a song but most the time it just ends up sounding awful.

5) Stab fruit  
This one is random. Sounded like something I think she'd do when she was mad. Like take a needle or a scalpel and just.. Y'know?

6) Trace her face  
I think a few times, she'd lay her face down on a piece of paper on her desk, and trace the outline of her side profile with a pencil. She ends up doing it weirdly every time and just gets pencil all over her nose. She looks like she was in a house fire.

7) Try to 'fix' or 'improve' appliances  
Mostly headphones. She'd mess with the wiring and just break them. Electronics aren't her specialty. Go back to automail babe.

8) Melt and mix candles  
She gets wax all over the desk. Please please please please stick to automail ma'am.

9) Draw on herself with permanent marker  
She drew a crow on her left ankle, it faded but she draws it back whenever it fades. It's still there, she drew it back on last night.

10) Knit  
Scar taught her how to knit. She's trying to make her grandmother a blanket. End of story.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt creative with this one :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
